Evan R. Lawson
'Evan R. Lawson is the little brother of Hank Lawson the series protagonist. He is Hank's and HankMed's accountant as well as the CFO of HankMed and Hospital Administrator at Hamptons Heritage Hospital. He brings Hank to the Hamptons igniting all the events leading to the start of Hank's medical-doctor concierge business History Evan R Lawson is the younger brother of Hank Lawson and their half-sister Emma. At a young age Evan and Hank were abandoned by his father Edward R Lawson but still remembers the man with fond memories as opposed to Hank who claims he couldn't possibly care less about their father Hank tells Evan he remembers that for weeks after their father left Evan would sit by the door and cry waiting for their dad to come home Before becoming HankMed's CFO/CPA Evan was a CPA (certified public accountant) in Brooklyn, he has stated that his business was a success which we later learn was a lie. Based on dialogue from Hank it can be determined that his father was absent for most of his life, his mother is very rarely mentioned because she passed away when the boys were young. Personality Evan is happy sweet adorable young man and this also leads to his role as the most intriguing staff member of HankMed His curiosity has led him to injure eventual patients, misinterpret information and, surprisingly help Hank serve Boris van Kushner ratchner He is a great fan of a free lunch much to the chagrin otherwise He is naive and immature often not taking into consideration the consequences of his decisions He scheduled a TB test during a 5-star restaurant's lunch rush used Boris's equipment without permission and accidentally made a local dog walker a patient However Evan's business skills and eccentric personality have proven to be invaluable assets to the growth of HankMed Hank begins to realize this after he tries to build his own concierge medical practice with Evan but is repeatedly inhibited because he lacks Evan's business savvy Evan also has a caring side After Hankins amazing his career Evan was the one who tried to cheer him up by taking him to the Hamptons and he believed in Hank enough to leave behind his life in Brooklyn to help his brother build a concierge medical practice Summary In Season One, Evan generally introduces himself as: Evan R. Lawson, CFO of HankMed. He could generally be considered the recruiter for Hankmed, finding several of their patients. The only role Evan plays in the pilot is moving Hank to the Hamptons for the summer ahead and finding several of their patients, such as Tucker and Newberg - who play roles in the entire season, not just one episode. In episode two, Evan meets a ballerina who seems to be starved. He feeds her several greasy foods, causing her to become unusually sick the next night and collapse during a romantic dinner with Evan. RelationshipsCategory:Characters '''Hank Lawson (brother) '''Evan and Hank have the typical little to big brother relationship. Evan respects and looks up to Hank, and tries to live up to his brother's success, while Hank is protective of his brother and ignorant to Evan's idolization of him. Because of this, Evan often feels (and is) disregarded by Hank when it comes to his ideas for HankMed. As the series progresses, Evan begins to mature and his relationship with his brother becomes more equal, and, ultimately, stronger. The brothers often argue, but always find a way to resolve it, usually with the help of an outside source such as Divya. The boys initially disagree when it comes to their father, Evan having been too young to know that his father had always been a conman, and Hank understanding all of the trouble his father was getting into even before he abandoned them. However, eventually, their opinions change in both directions on the matter, both admitting to each other that the other was right. Evan realizes that his father was likely rarely honest with them as children (and especially as adults when Eddie R. depletes their HankMed bank account and nearly gets them bankrupt), and Hank decides that even though he cannot forgive his father for the mad decisions he made in the past, he can move forward with a new future relationship.